Bathtub
by Wahla
Summary: ARR, Axel/Roxas/Reno. -Roxas encounters innocence even in the most unlikely pair of brothers, when his boyfriend's brother, Reno, comes over for a visit. /T for slight language.


_Why, hello, yes- I'm alive again. You'll be seen more uploads soon. _

_Heh, this story isn't what it seems, which basically means don't get ahead of yourself and certainly don't jump to conclusions. ;P_

* * *

Ah, the fated day was _today._ No wonder Roxas's stomach felt weird when he woke up this morning.

One weekend every month Axel's brother would crash with them in their dinky apartment; Roxas had forgotten exactly why—the brother's excuses fell somewhere in between being 'kicked out' and 'just visiting'. However, Roxas knew the real reason why.

Reno, Axel's infamous older brother, had taken a liking to his little's brother blonde roommate; despite the fact that Axel had already cleared up that Roxas was happily taken by himself. And fate would just have it that the couple were also college roommates—well it was really the other way around one could say, since they started off as roommates and progressed their relationship, but that's a story for another time.

The door had rung and Roxas's nerves were already shot; Axel caught the look of 'agony' and placed a reassuring kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, promising to keep his brother [and his hands] in check. The blonde didn't feel very reassured.

Reno happily jostled his way past his brother, a few light smacks in order—it was some weird ritual the family had; first time Roxas had met Axel's dad, he nearly called the cops from all the violence!

The older redhead sauntered over, flashing a traffic stopping smile, and it wouldn't have worked on Roxas…

_If he wasn't so infatuated with the man._

You see, the problem Roxas had with Reno wasn't exactly that Reno was being overly flirtatious— but how much that damn flirting made his chest flutter. Maybe it was the keen resemblance to Axel or perhaps it was Reno's birth given talent to flirt, and honestly, who could look over Reno's obvious sexiness?

Well, Axel was sexy too, and of course Roxas favored his boyfriend over the older brother; Reno was all wrong for him after all. Axel was everything Roxas wanted and needed and it took them so long just to get where they were. That's why it surprised Roxas at how quickly Reno worked; he didn't waste anytime—he had the blonde 'falling' for him, and the man only came over once a month!  
He rubbed his blue eyes roughly; sometimes Roxas wondered if Axel realized that he was struggling with this physical attraction towards the older redhead. The blonde shook his head, no, it was better he didn't know—then it would give him time to get over this attraction and avoid the issue altogether.

Axel led his brother into the kitchen and Roxas visible relaxed, he'd be safe during dinner, neither redhead wasted much time during dinner talking. He chuckled nervously, thank god for that 'pig-out' gene that ran in a _certain_ redhead family.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, like he expected, not many pleasantries were exchanged- just the casual, 'You get here okay?' and 'how's mom and dad?' junk. Actually, dinner was still being devoured when Roxas excused himself for a shower. Axel hummed lightly around his mouthful, Reno the only to look up— and Roxas sorta wish he hand't; those turquoise eyes followed him out of the room. He picked up his pace a bit, something in the gaze caused him to shudder.

The door to the bathroom shut soundly behind him and he sighed, he glanced to the tub and sighed at the sight of bubble bath on the ledge of tub. He smiled, plugged the faucet and ran the tap water into the bath below. Roxas dumped in half of the bubble mixture and got in, letting the water [and the bubbles] rise to his nose before he cut off the tap. He sighed, placing a hot towel over his eyes as he laid back and relaxed.

This comfort lasted all of but five minutes before the water rippled in the tub. Roxas nearly jumped out of the freakin' tub.

"Yo, short stuff, scoot over." Reno said casually as in climbed in wearing his birthday suit. Roxas could only stare at him madly for a few seconds before he could even respond.

"W-what are you _doing?_" The blonde sputtered, his cheeks flaming pink at the fact at the practical stranger invading his privacy, no less his 'crush.' Reno rolled his eyes as if the question was a dumb thing to ask.

"Uh, takin' a bath, _duh._"

Roxas growled frustrated, angry and confused, "How can you be so casual about this? _I'm in here too!_"

Reno grinned, shaking his wet red hair like a dog before leaning forward and answering, "Well, yeah, that'd be the point." Roxas shrunk back, now a little frightened than confused now.

"That's it! _A-AXEL!_" The blonde gulped, Reno only raising an eyebrow lightly at it.

"Yeah, yeah- I'm coming, tell Reno to hold up. You guys can't start without me." His boyfriend called from the other room.

"What is going on here?" Roxas shrieked angrily, throwing his hands up, causing them to clap loudly against the surface of the water as he let them fall back down.

Axel was silent for a moment before he walked into the bathroom, looking at Reno and asking, "You did _tell him_, right?"

_"Yeah, sure."_ Replied the elder with a careless wave of his hand.

Roxas looked to see his boyfriend only in a towel, holding a rubber ducky. "Axel?" He asked, frowning— _what was going on here exactly?_

"We're having bath time together, it's me n' Reno's tradition, and now we're inviting you in. Welcome to the Turk family bubble bath." Axel said, almost too innocently, giving the rubber ducky a squeak before he too got into the tub.

Roxas was silent; the two redheads studied his features with equal silence.

Then finally,

"Pass me the goddamn duck, you weirdos."

* * *

_So yeah, that was my first ARR fic an it wasn't even smutty, imagine that!~_

_-Wahla_


End file.
